


Drarry (genderbent cottagecore)

by KaiThePieGuy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cottegecore, Drarry, F/F, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiThePieGuy/pseuds/KaiThePieGuy
Relationships: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Drarry (genderbent cottagecore)

Draco knelt at the edge of her garden, lovingly pruning her roses. She and Harriet preferred to live a more simple life, it helped them forget their troublesome pasts. Harriet's tanned arms wrapped around her fiance's shoulders, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder and nuzzling into the back of her neck. 

'My love, I'll never be able to come inside if you don't allow me to finish with my roses.' Draco chuckled, side-eyeing her lover. 

'But I just want you to hurry up, Pesto and I are so lonely.' Draco chuckled at their aptly named cat and his apparent loneliness. Pesto used to belong to a neighbor of theirs who ate a worrying amount of pasta, hence "Pesto". 

'You're such a dork' Draco smirked as Harriet took a seat beside her, inspecting a pair of secateurs and blowing a piece of hair out of her face. The two women sat side by side as the blonde finished her task, now tending to an overgrown lavender bush. She stood and brushed loose dirt from her apron, she took the hand of her soon to be wife and led her inside. 

'I love you, Potter' She whispered, tucking a strand of ebony hair behind Harriet's ear. 

'You're such a dork' Harriet mumbled as she kissed the love of her life.


End file.
